


SUPRISE!!!

by sugarcookiedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcookiedean/pseuds/sugarcookiedean
Summary: tumblr one shot based off of a prompt"how about these three words for Dean and Castiel. "surprises, dates, cuddling"





	SUPRISE!!!

The day had been horrible. Meetings almost every hour. Tons of overdue work. His boss yelled at him for an issue that his team was having. Castiel was having a shit day. He couldn’t even take an actual lunch break because the amount of work coming in was too heavy.  
“Fuck tax season, “ Cas muttered under his breath, as he was finally leaving the office 2 and a half hours late dreading the condition of his apartment he shared with his partner Dean. Dean was great with so many thing but cleanliness was not one of them. Looking at his phone, Castiel realized he had 2 missed calls from Dean and a text. 

**06:24PM MY HONEYBEE: hey babe. Come straight home after work ok? Im already here everythign is good.**

Cas sighed with worry, wondering what in the hell Dean had gotten into. 

The only good thing about leaving late from work is that the traffic was almost non existent.  
Cas went up the 2 flights of stairs and walked into the small apartment, exhausted from the exercise and then day that he had at work. 

“I’m home. What in the hell did you get into?” Cas walked further into the apartment.  
The dishes were done, floors vacuumed and swept and the litter boxes were cleaned. The apartment smelled of italian food and the table was set. Cas walked into the kitchen to find his partner making some form of pasta and taking bread out of the oven. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean reached over and kissed his cheek. “I know you have had it super rough lately so I decided a surprise date night would be in order.” Cas smiled softly at Dean. 

“Thank you” Cas tasted the spoon with sauce that Dean put next to his lips. “Mmmm Dean, you outdid yourself with this sauce. It’s incredible. So what did you have planned for this evening?”  
Dean laughed. 

“No problem, Love. I was thinking we could eat some dinner then move to the couch and cuddle and watch Dr.Sexy MD and just relax.” Cas kissed Dean deeply. 

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
